


Joint Tenancy

by afrakaday



Series: Special Prosecutions [7]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrakaday/pseuds/afrakaday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Laura try to share their good news with the Tighs.  Ellen is not impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joint Tenancy

_April 1991_

“You bought a house?” Ellen repeated.

Bill slid an arm around Laura’s waist. “In Forest Hill.”

Saul exhaled an impressed whistle and clapped Bill on the shoulder, then popped open a bottle. “Nice neighborhood.” He set a glass in front of each of them. Ellen couldn’t remember the last time she and Saul had drank the good champagne.

“Laura, sweetie, I thought you knew better than that.” Ellen inspected Laura’s left hand and made disapproving clucking noises. “Giving the milk away for free. You really should have held out for some hardware first.”

“I like Bill’s... _hardware_...just fine, Ellen,” Laura said, taking her hand back and letting it come to rest protectively over a shiny set of keys.

“No, seriously. Bill, when are you gonna make an honest woman out of Laura?” Ellen pressed. “You two are doing things out of order.”

“We don’t need to be married to buy a house together, Ellen,” Bill explained. “The house was deeded to us as joint tenants with a right of survivorship. Basically the same as if we were married.”

“Mortgage rates are the lowest they’ve been in ten years. Buying now was a great investment,” Laura added.

“How freaking romantic,” Ellen said, shaking her head. She lifted her glass, half-mockingly. “To your mutually beneficial joint venture.”

“Aw, cut ‘em a break.” Saul raised his own toast and placed his other hand at the small of Ellen’s back. Giving his wife, then the happy homeowners, a heartfelt smile, he said, “To domestic bliss.”

Laura turned to Bill and, still holding her champagne, carefully looped her arm through his. “Here, Ellen,” she said, laughing. “You want romantic?”

With intertwined arms they drank in a lover’s sip, then brought their lips together for a bubbly kiss.

“Hear, hear,” Ellen cheered, relenting at last.  
  



End file.
